kamen rider hatter
by hibikizerorider22
Summary: This world we live in is just the start of the rabbit hole. We must find the person who shall guide us into survival of the fittest. The one we shall call "Alice" the one who brought us to the world we shall call our insanity. But the monsters that are born from the layers known as cards. Who will defend us from these monsters? None other than the insane ones the kamen riders
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen rider: hatter**

Notice: I do not own kamen rider except for the riders in this fan fiction

This world we live in is just the start of the rabbit hole. We must find the person who shall guide us into survival of the fittest. The one we shall call "Alice" the one who brought us to the world we shall call our insanity. But the monsters that are born from the layers known as cards. Who will defend us from these monsters? None other than the insane ones themselves the kamen riders of the rabbit hole

Chapter one

"help me!" a young woman shouted as she was being chased down by a monster in the form of a dodo its eyes focused at her the woman screamed as the monsters mouth opened as a large black hole formed. The woman screamed more as she began to shrink down being pulled into the monsters portal swallowed the woman whole then it had coughed up a card of the woman in the form of a red clubs the card then was dropped and put inside a portal making the

"hat trick, hatter recognized" a mechanical voice said as the dodo stopped and faced the cause of said noise seeing a young man in a fedora wearing a vest and jacket and grey jeans with a pair of shoes on he held onto a golden pocket watch with a hat shaped emblem engraved on it "tea party start! henshin!" the man shouted as the golden pocket watch fell down to his belt buckle and then suddenly combined forming

An ancient looking belt and the center piece looking like a top hat. A large layer of glass started to build up as the dodo began to charge at the man the glass had now formed completely over the man as it shattered as pieces of glass started hitting the dodo knocking it on its back. The man now appeared as the man now had changed his face and body had been covered now in a trench coat and a large crystal like visor covering all of his head as a large top hat fell on the riders head slowly and dramatically. "its tea time, prepare yourself for one hell of a-" he said but was interrupted by a white mechanical bunny on his shoulder jumping up and down "master we have to hurry or else yoko will be very angry at you!" the bunny shouted as the hatter realized what will happen if he didn't hurry up "I got ya!" the rider said he raised his fist and the bunny jumped onto it "hat trick: rabbit boxing" the belt shouted as he got in a boxing stance as the dodo recovered from its injuries and charged at the rider but was immediately punched over a thousand times knocking the dodo into the air with a supercharged uppercut. The dodo let out a crying out squawk before it exploded . The rider then tossed his hat in victory and disconnected the hat from his belt and walked with the pocket watch in hand towards an old restaurant. The close sign was a relief to see as the man walked in and sat down . The bunny jumped from his pocket and climbed onto his shoulder. "master we should really find out where the cards keep putting their victims in" the rabbit said with a soft nuzzle of the mans neck." don't worry so much shiro-chan I can handle everything". the man said confidently as he reached for a napkin but his hand was whacked by a spatula. "ow! Who did tha-" he paused seeing a very angry woman with yellow highlights in her hair wearing a blue shirt and skirt with a apron on "Okotte-san! You missed your shift again!" she shouted as she began to swing her spatula missing the man with every swing "listen I was busy with something! Yoko I never wanted to be late I swear!" Okotte grabbed the spatula like a ninja would with a katana sword. "I swear I wont be late ever again a swear on the blood in my veins!" he shouted but was immediately side kicked into the table with shiro on the other seat looking up at him with a I told you so look on her face as Okotte simply passed out with a defeated look on his face.

The roar of thousands of monsters were heard as another rider was battling cards of different types the riders appearance looking like a dragon with multiple fangs sticking from where the mouth was. thousands of fangs covered its body and the weapon in its hand looked like a gun but a large fang was sticking in the front "jabberwocky fang: shooting ready! "its gun would say as the rider fired a barrage of teeth at the monsters making them explode upon impact. The rider would then turn and fire at more monsters causing more explosions. "jabberwocky you may stop now I'm entertained by this blood shed" a woman wearing all red would say approaching the rider as it lowered its gun the rider would then kneel to her and nod" yes my queen of hearts" the woman would touch the riders helmet and look into its eyes. "it seems that one of my generals subordinates seemed to have fallen to your brother hatter. I want you to locate him and the one known as alice" the red queen said as jabberwocky nodded his head and said in a veary serious tone "yes my queen"


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Hatter

Notice: the riders in this fan fiction are mine if anyone has an idea please send me an private message

Chapter two

The empty barren wonderland that the hatter once remembered was torn into the new world. The laughter of the queen was seen as she held onto a card. What the hatter saw… was Alice

…

The roar of the coffee machines deafened everyone as Okotte walked out of the door wearing an all white tuxedo and a cake hat on balancing the teacups off his arms and hat" who ordered a mocha coffee with lemon in it?" he asked as a woman with a yellow long sleeve shirt raised her hand cradling a crying child. Okotte smiled and gave her the cup of coffee still balancing coffee off his head and arms. The crying child was immediately giggling at a silly face that he made as Okotte walked to other people giving them the coffee cups and was almost tripped by a large group of men. Okotte caught himself handing their leader his cup of black coffee. "your pretty skilled for a waiter "the man said as Okotte nodded his head and walked away. "hey the boss is talking to you moron you better pay attention!" one of the men shouted. "tch, you don't deserve to act like that when children are present" Okotte said with an annoyed tone as the man drank his coffee. The look on Okotte's face scared the man as his and the mans group ran away. Shiro sighed "you act to much like your old self in the presence of jerks like them" the mechanical rabbit said with a disappointed tone "I cant allow a single human child or person cry" Okotte said with a very serious face and felt the burning glare of yoko.

…

The group of men sat in an abandoned alley as the cracking of the earth was heard. The group turned seeing a large group of flowers moving towards them. The leader noticed something "we need to move!" the man shouted as the others followed. "feed her feed the queen!" the large group of flowers shouted rushing at them. The straggler was capture in the bed of flowers and was turning into a card and disappearing in the blink of an eye. The leader held up a lighter as it tried getting another straggler. The flowers began to hiss at the open flame and retreat from taking another man. "boss we need to go somewhere safe! "the straggler shouted. The leader nodded his head and began to head with his group in tow following him; however the flower monster followed in tow laughing insanely. The group of flowers took on a physical form and fired thorns pinning the large group against the wall. Its approach towards the group was immanent.

"hat trick: hatter recognized"

The mechanical voice echoed into the flowers head as Okotte stood in front of the group holding a golden pocket watch. "its tea party start! Henshin" he shouted tossing the pocket watch to his belt as it combined forming an ancient mechanical belt with a hat in the middle. "those who hurt humans shall face me" he shouted as a layer upon layers of glass started to form on Okotte. The flower monster was hit with a barrage of glass shards cutting deeply into the monster. Where Okotte stood was a kamen rider its face and visor looking like a crystal cover on its face. an overcoat was on the riders body with bright silver armor where the coat opened. The rider pointed a finger at the flower monster and spoke in pure English "I am the insane rider :hatter! " hatter aimed a finger at the flower monster "the flowers Alice spoke too…I remember you" the monster growled as it charged blindly full of anger. A hole opened below the monster as it was tossed into the air and it received an uppercut into a wall. Hatter caught his top hat and sighed as the monster was uninjured by the little trick "you may think of me as quite the prick, but that was a simple hat trick" hatter said with a bow holding his hat in hand. "please consider giving up, or you will be experiencing quite the fight". The hatter placed his hat on his head awaiting the flowers first move. "eat you!" the flower shouted as it charged at hatter awaiting the same trick jumping over a hole. Hatter expected the attack and tossed his hat into the air as it spewed out a kettle with a revolver muzzle for a spout. "this maybe hot and scalding I just pray its not too balding" hatter said with a catch of the unusual weapon. The flower monster expanded into a large bushel of roses devouring hatter. "this maybe your undoing, I pray you understand your losing." he said as a high pressurized blast of tea hit the bush as the vines began to shrivel and die the flower monster screeched as the kettle gun fired more blasts each movement of tea started to bounce on the kettle hitting more vines. The flower tried retreating as it began trying to regenerate from the remains as hatter stood not moving a single step. "hat trick: tea shooting" the belt said as hatter tossed his hat into the air. a large hole appeared through the floor under the flower card as it tried to move but was unable. Hatter aimed the kettle at the monster and he began to spin firing in all directions each shot missing the rose creature and suddenly moving upward towards the hat. Each tea bullet combined as the reached the hats opening and disappeared as they reached the crown of the hat. An extremely powerful geyser struck the flower tossing it high into the air as the flower monster let out a multitude of shrieks as it exploded violently.

…

The restaurant was filled with a group of smiling kids as Okotte sat and read to children using silly voices as the group of men he saved were working their butts off and were being yelled at by Yoko. The leader sat outside with a cat on his shoulder. "I have found you my old friend mad hatter"


End file.
